Arthur Pendragon and the Not So Boring Quest for the Holy Grail
by HTTYD229
Summary: One king plus 3 best friends plus one old rivalry plus a position on the line equals hilarity. Artie has to find the Holy Grail to keep the crown, and everyone knows it's going to prove to become quite the challenge. When a sword-fighting cat, a talking donkey, and a certain ogre are thrown into the mix, chaos is instant. I disclaim, so please read and review!


Let me be the first to say that the quest was an episode of madness. Seriously. I could have lost my mind, and I nearly did. Before we continue, I understand if you're thoroughly confused. Here's a little background information to help bring you up to speed:

-My father dropped my off at Worcestershire Academy the first chance he got and never heard from him again.

-Said school has preps, cheerleaders, the jousting team, Dragons and Dungeons nerds, band geeks, and every other clique you can imagine.

-Every student in that blasted school had one common pastime; seeing how big of a loser I could be and how they could accomplish that.

-I had to attend target practice with the jousting team... AS THE TARGET! Not cool, Lance! Not cool.

-I even get hung by the ceiling by my tunic in the gym in front of everyone by NERDS!

-When the nerds enjoy picking on you, there's obviously something wrong with that picture.

- Even the principal and the professors, which really makes you think I'm a joke, enjoy turning me into a laughing stock.

-The only professor who actually cared had a mental breakdown and retired. Rumor has it that I was the cause.

-Those who believe that are completely incorrect.

With that out of the way, let me get to the point short and sweet; I found out I was the next king at 16 years old and left school early. To be honest, that had to had been the best day of my life. No more wedgies, swirlies, getting shoved into lockers, being hung by my underpants, being used as a target, and a whole bunch of other things I shouldn't get into. I mean, when Shrek first came in, everyone (including the principal) wanted him to eat me...I don't even _want_ to know how they jumped to that conclusion, though there are stereotypes with , everyone knows how Charming was humiliated in front of the public and all that. Though it was a great theatrical performance on my part, that guy really needs to take singing lessons. I swear he ruptured one of my eardrums or something. Thankfully, my hearing is still intact.

Before I can even jump into what the heck even happened and how it even started, let me just point out this; being king is not what it's cracked up for me. Not only do I have my typical duties, I have a lot of lessons to learn, and a lot of studying up to do. Not to mention the fact that I was taken out of the Academy early (thank Grimm) so I have to finish up my schooling here at the castle. To be perfectly honest, my days are packed. If I'm not doing one thing, I'm busy doing something else. Occasionally, the day is insanely hectic, and I either have to cut things short or multitask Not easy...

So, that part about hitting a boat with a bottle? Funny story on that- ok, not so funny... It was my first time launching a ship out, and I tripped, sending the boat out with a hole in it. I nearly fell off the dock, and the entire even was a disaster. In my defense, it was practically a birch canoe anyways. Hey! Unlike Shrek, it didn't burst into flames, which is an accomplishment in itself. Live and learn, right?

Personally, I don't think you need every little detail of everything that happened. At first when that crown touched my head, I thought I was going to be a loser like in school. Despite my blunders, everyone still had faith in me, which brought up my spirits. I was a bit of a laugh, which hadn't come around in a long time. Just as the castle staff. I my be king, but I'm mentally a child wanting to have fun at every second. It entertains them though, so its alright. It's still unbelievable, though. Some mornings, I wake up and wonder just how I got here in the first place. I didn't even do anything special expect to claim the throne. Yes, Shrek told me the truth eventually, but I completely understand. I'm in contact with good friends, and staying here with my aunt has to be one of the best experiences I've had as for as a living situation goes.

As of now, I feel like you have enough information about me to grasp just what is even happening. Here's the hard part... I just have to figure out where I'm even going to begin.

**((Haha. Yes, I had to. Inspiration came from the Holy Grail deleted scene, and Monty Python, so be on the look out for those. Of course, we have to introduce with an overdramatic, sassy, Arthur with in attitude. It really makes him up, and it's hilarious. I disclaim, so read, review, and enjoy!))**


End file.
